The Love Valentine aka Khatimah Cinta
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: A year after Prowl's death, Bumblebee still loved him. Until one moment that he can't forget, it was only come once for all. Bumblebee/Prowl slash!


**The Love Valentine aka Khatimah Cinta  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Special Malay song-fic for Valentine's Day! This story is happen a year after End Game part 2..... I mean, Prowl's death.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

It was rainy day in Detroit city. Bumblebee sat looking over the window at his room in Autobot base. He thought of something. He missed Prowl, his best friend, He died as he sacrificed himself to protect the Earth as his spark combined with the AllSpark until it caused his death. Everyone were very sad of that moment, ecpecially Bumblebee.  
**Prowl... I'm really missed you...... A year had been passed....... your death that time such like happened yesterday...... I'm really missed you, Prowl. Since you're not here, I don't know what else that I want to do. I stopped playing video game, as I thinking of you..... I used to disturb you when you're having a meditation or training the Autoobts.... Huh... if I can meet you once again, Prowl......  
**Bumblebee laid on the floor, his drive played everything between them. He remembered of something.

_FLASHBACK STARTED  
(Based from Transformers Animated, episode 4, Home is Where the AllSpark is)  
Prowl shocked as he want to watch a documentary of metamorphosis, then Bumblebee changed it into the music programme.  
"It's useless for watching a bored programme," said Bumblebee. "It's used for the stillness,"  
"But I know, you're still," said him again.  
Then, Prowl pushed Bumblebee down the sofa to the floor.  
"The still is going allright," said Prowl. Bumblebee shocked._

_(Based from Transformers Animated, episode ?, The Nature Calls)  
"Hey, where am I need to place the plugs?" Bumblebee held of some plugs as he saw Prowl was meditating. That make Prowl frusted.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

**Oh, Prowl.... If you're still alive....... I hope I can see you again..........  
**Then, Bumblebee walked out from his room and he walked toward Prowl's room. There, he looked over the tree. That was a place Prowl sleeping and releasing his tensioness after he done of his job to protecting Earth. Bumblebee climbed up that tree but he fell down after that. He sighed in pain, and he thought of something. **If Prowl's still alive, maybe he can help me to climb up to this tree.... maybe not.....**  
Bumblebee stood up. He climbed up the tree once again and this time, he did it. He sat one one plank of wood on that tree as he saw of one nest. That's Prowl's pet. The bee decided to move toward it but he remembered of something.  
**Prowl: Bumblebee, don't dsturb what the natures have.  
Bumblebee: But why?  
Prowl: All the creatures has its own habitat to alive, so we are.  
Bumblebee: But we're live in Earth. So, what do we want for?  
**The bee stopped to move to the nest as he remembered what did Prowl said to him. He sat on that plank, then he started to cry.  
**Prowl, I know you hate me, I know I'm freak to you...... but....... I'm really love you! As friends... and... lovers........ I'm really missed you, Prowl. Please come back to me........**

As Bumblebee stopped crying as he saw of something. Something not far from that plank. Bumblebee crawled toward it. It was a heart box. Bumblebee opened it. There's a lot of the pictures of Bumblebee inside. He took out one of them, and back of that pic had written of something. _"My lover, Bumblebee"._ Then, he took out one more pic and the backside of it written of _"I love you, Bumblebee"._ At the short word, each of the pics of Bumblebee has it own word written at the backside of the pic.  
**Prowl.... I don't know that you love me........ but why am I been loved with you?**

Bumblebee placed his head down on the plank and he was taking a nap. He looked of some pic before his optical is closen...........

A few minutes later..... Bumblebee woke up as he heard of something. Something from that heart box. He took it close to him and that sound came from one Cybertronian hologram projector. The sound of that thing was a intro song of _'Khatimah Cinta'_ (The Love Valentine) by 6ixth Sense.

Then, Bumblebee took it closer to him as he want to continue sleeping......... and then.....

_"Bumblebee,"_ Someone whispered to him. Bumblebee woke up. But nobody's there. Then, he shut his opticals before he saw......

Prowl. He slept beside him.

"Prowl, is that you?" asked Bumblebee.

Prowl smiled as he placed his hand at his lover's cheek. _"I'm just a hologram image. You've opened that heart box contained of your pics. You remember?"  
_"So, that heart box...." asked Bumblebee.  
"I created it just for you....... but I forgot to tell about it as I leave you before you......"  
"And... the words at the..."  
_"Maybe you're shocked of it....."_

Then, Prowl kissed his lover softly. The bee felt of some coldness of that night breeze........ After their kiss broken.

"Prowl," said Bumblebee. "Do you love me?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh tidur malam Nyanyikan lagu  
Rindu hatiku Yang terpendam  
Oh bintang malam Lukis wajahku  
Katakan aku Pergi_

(Translated in English)  
_The night dream Sing a song  
of my long-keeping passion  
The night stars draw of me  
wish me goodbye_

_"I'm really love you, Bumblebee....."_ whispered Prowl to his lover, then both of them woke up and looking each other. Bumblebee didn't believe that Autobot beside him was Prowl. (actually it was his hologram)  
"Prowl, I don't know what am I want to say to you....." said Bumblebee. "What happen to you just now?"  
_"I'm just waiting for you, Bumblebee...."_ Prowl hugged Bumblebee and the bee placed his head to his lover's chestplate. The bee cried.  
"But until when you're waiting for me? I've been tortured since you're leaving me....."  
_"I know you've been tortured..... I understand......."_ Prowl hugged him tightly while Bumblebee replied his cuddle as he didn't want to let his lover away.  
"Prowl, even you're dead.... I would never let you go. I'm really love you...."

Then, Bumblebee slept on his lap. Prowl touched every inch of his lover then he kissed him. **_Bumblebee.... you need to let me go. I'm not deserved for you.... I've already gone........  
_**"Prowl?" Bumblebee woke up. Prowl smiled to him as he touched his lover's cheek and kissed it.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Genggamlah cinta Yang kuberikan  
Simpanlah slalu Dalam hati  
Ku akan selalu Dalam mimpimu  
Menemani tidurmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Grasp of the love that I give to you  
Always keep it in your heart  
I'm always in your dream  
Keep after your dream_

"Why are you.... sad?" Bumblebee saw Prowl cried, as he saw some tear flowing out from his opticals. Prowl dried his tears away.  
"Why am I need to let you go? I can't live longer here if you're not at my side...... I want you for be with me. Please, Prowl!"  
That make Prowl stood up, make Bumblebee laid down on that plank.  
"Prowl! How dare you!"  
_"I forced to this, Bumblebee..... for your sake....."  
_"What? You said, for my sake?"  
Prowl moved closer to the bee and hugged him. _"You need to let me go, as I can waiting for you up there....."  
_"But until when?"  
_"One day...."  
_"But promise to me..... you'll waiting for me up there......"  
_"I promise...."  
_Bumblebee cried. "I can't wait to meet you one day,"  
Both of them cuddled together as they cried. And their kiss continued their scene.

"I don't want you to leave me, Prowl. Just enough once for all," Bumblebee cried as he remembered of the tragedy a year ago. Prowl died as Jazz lifted him toward the bee and the rest of the Autobots. He can't believe Prowl died in flash. And he didn't know how did he die..........  
**If I have a last chance to be with you, I want to wish you 'good luck' for your journey........ but I....... unbelievable to predict that you died before me...........**

_"Bumblebee, what are you thinking for?"_ asked Prowl as he stared to his lover, Bumblebee cried......  
"I don't want to think anything...... just enough once for all....." Bumblebee cried.  
_"What do you mean, Bumblebee?"  
_"Your death makes me feel lost of somebody that I love-hate the most...... the friend that I used to tease for..... the lover that I passioned the most........."  
_"And?"  
_"I lost all of my life!! I can't take this, Prowl! I wish that I could die the next day......"  
_"Bumblebee, don't say like that! If you're really love me, just look at me...."  
_Bumblebee looked carefully toward his lover. **Prowl, what are you want to do with me.......**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sudahlah sudah Kuharus pergi  
Jangan kau tangisi Aku lagi  
Biarku bawa Seluruh cintamu  
Ku dakap dalam Tidur panjangku…_

(Translated in English)  
_Enough as I need to go  
Never to grieve of me anymore  
Let me to take your love away  
I cuddled in my death_

Then, Prowl kissed every inch of Bumblebee, the bee shut his opticals, enjoying of his scene. Then, the bee grabbed his lover closer.  
"I'm really love you, Prowl," said Bumblebee. "Please don't leave me this time....."  
"I would never leave you this time, Bumblebee...."

Both of them 'drown' in their cuddle as they continued to touch and kiss their lover altogether........ they whispered of their lover's name to their lover's audio case one by one.... started from Bumblebee following by Prowl... then both of them repeated to whisper to their lover's name.......... then, their touch make their lover called of their lover's name louder and they finally hugged together.

Bumblebee pleased in his lover's cuddle. "I love you, Prowl..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sudahlah sudah Kuharus pergi  
Jangan kau tangisi Aku lagi  
Biarku bawa Seluruh cintamu  
Ku dakap dalam Tidur panjangku…_

(Translated in English)  
_Enough as I need to go  
Never to grieve of me anymore  
Let me to take your love away  
I cuddled in my death_

"I love you too, Bumblebee..." Prowl whispered to him, but it stopped.....  
"Prowl, what's wrong?" Bumblebee saw Prowl disappered little by little.  
"I can't take of this, Bumblebee. I need to go,"  
"Prowl, we're just here for a few moment. and you want to go...."  
"Bumblebee, I need to go. This is for your sake..."  
"Prowl...."  
"I can't be here for a long time. I just want to keep after you...."

Prowl hugged Bumblebee closer. then he whispered. "Please, Bumblebee. Please forget me,"  
"Prowl, don't!!" screamed Bumblebee.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Peluk tubuhku  
Kecup bibirku  
Relakan saja  
Aku pergi_

(Translated in English)  
_Hug me  
Kiss my lips  
Just let yourself  
Release me go_

Then, Prowl kissed Bumblebee and locking it for a few minute. Then, Prowl disappeared while Bumblebee closen his opticals. A few minutes later, he felt no more kiss.....

"Prowl? Prowl? Where are you going?" Bumblebee saw of the hologram projector and looked at the label inside...

**_"Battery long-life: 3 hours. Don't replace it. Only use once at all"_**

Bumblebee screamed. Prowl is gone. That scene between them was only come once for a life.............. **Prowl, I just want you to know.... I love you....... and you're always in me.....**

The End

Moral Value: Love is only come once for all.

**Okay, what do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!!**

**Also vote my next fics in my profile!!**


End file.
